


Six Wheels

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the alternate transport challenge.</p><p>Been doing this for years and I still do it now even though it's considered a bit dangerous ;)</p><p>*edited to correct the title 29.9.13</p>
    </blockquote>





	Six Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the alternate transport challenge.
> 
> Been doing this for years and I still do it now even though it's considered a bit dangerous ;)
> 
> *edited to correct the title 29.9.13

”You go first,” Lennie offered.

“It was your idea man,” Ed conceded while he positioned his wheelie bin on top of his skateboard.

Looking down Nagle Avenue, Lennie quickly stepped back. “I can’t do it.”

Ed released a hearty chuckle. “You’re a wimp man,” he said as he pushed off with his hand, speeding down the hill, laughing like a little boy when the lid opened causing him to skid to halt near St Nicholas Avenue.

Lennie’s phone vibrated in his coat pocket, he answered. “Yeah?”

“THAT WAS AWESOME BRO!” Ed whopped.

“Hey Ed, you fell off,” Lennie said, ending the call.


End file.
